Gambling
.]] '''Gambling' is a recurring story element in the Final Fantasy series. It is often expressed through minigames, allowing players to spend money or items to play games and perhaps win prizes. Frequent minigames of this type include chocobo racing or a similar event, slot machines, and card games. Gambling is also present via the Slots ability and the Gambler class. For gambling game mechanics as they apply to the real world, see Gacha. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Setzer, known by the moniker of "The Wandering Gambler", commands the ''Blackjack, a flying casino airship hosting roulette and blackjack tables. As a Gambler, Setzer can use the Slots ability and throws gaming paraphernalia like playing cards, dice, and darts to attack. Dragon's Neck Coliseum acts as a form of gambling through a wager system. The player puts an item up as ante and fights a predetermined enemy in a one-on-one AI controlled fight; if they lose they forfeit the wagered item, but if they win they receive a new, usually superior item. ''Final Fantasy VII The Gold Saucer plays host to a variety of minigames and gambling opportunities, many playable throughout the rest of the game. Tifa and Cait Sith make use of slot reels in their Limit Breaks. As Tifa learns new Limit techniques, a new reel is added to her slots, up to seven. Stopping the reel on "Hit" gives a hit, "Yeah!" gives a stronger hit, and "Miss" causes nothing to happen. Tifa will attack enemies based on the results when all reels have been stopped. Cait Sith's second Limit command is Slots, where he will execute a random attack based on the results. His first Limit command is Dice, damaging enemies depending on the results of the dice roll. Final Fantasy VIII Selphie has the Slots ability as her Limit command. However, it does not consist of actual slot reels; Selphie will cast a random spell up to three times and the player can "Shuffle" the available spell repeatedly to try for better results. The player can engage in gambling by playing Triple Triad, playing the game against other players to win new cards. Final Fantasy IX Tetra Master is playable as a card game. At one point in the story the player must play Tetra Master to proceed with the game, but does not have to win. The player can play blackjack in a minigame hidden in the ending credits. Final Fantasy X Wakka uses Slots as his Overdrive, stopping slot reels to determine how he will attack enemies. Final Fantasy X-2 The Lady Luck dressphere is able to use Slots as its ability, executing attacks depending on the reel results. Sphere Break is playable as a gambling minigame. The Calm Lands host a variety of gambling minigames. Final Fantasy XI Corsairs act as a stand-in for the Gambler job. Wielding unique "hexaguns" the Corsair can use attacks with random 1/6 effects, equivalent to rolling a die. Many of their abilities are named after gambling terminology. Chocobo racing features a gambling option, as the player is able to bet on Chocobos. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Serendipity hosts numerous gambling minigames, some of which are only playable in Sazh's DLC episode. Final Fantasy XIV Manderville Gold Saucer hosts a variety of gambling minigames. Final Fantasy XV The Moogle Chocobo Carnival includes various gambling minigames. The Wiz Chocobo Post hosts a chocobo racing track. The player can bet chips to win prizes at Totomostro. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Tifa's EX Burst utilizes an identical slot mechanic to her home game. Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Various events include a roulette. By betting chips won in dungeons in the event, the player can win various rewards from a prize pool. Provided the player is able to play the event dungeons enough and keep winning chips, it is plausible to clear out the prize pool, at which time remaining chips can be exchanged for gil. Category:Recurring story elements